


The Eternal Queen's Summons

by Spellbinding



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Part Of Any Particular Grail War, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Short piece imagining Medb being summoned into a Grail War by a fitting Master, setting up how she would work as an antagonist and (re)interpreting how she thinks and acts.





	The Eternal Queen's Summons

She appeared from the summoning circle, smiling serenely, slowly opening her eyes to the woman kneeling on the floor before her.

"I am Medb! Queen Medb! You are the one that summoned me, then...?"

She addressed her, and the summoner nodded.

"Correct, your majesty..."

The long pink haired girl grinned. "Ehehe... No need to be so formal, my dear... Stand."

She nodded once again, and rose to her feet. The queen, clothed in white, elegantly stepped toward her, maintaining her regal smile. She came close, and then...

She expected her to voice some displeasure, to ask her to summon her a brave, manly hero for her desires...

Instead...

She found herself held in a tight embrace, pressed against the soft furs of the queen's coat, warm and sweet and inviting.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you for summoning me! I love you!"

Her eyes widened, her cheeks turning red. The crimson color spread across her entire face as the legendary ruler placed her lips on the girl's cheek in a kiss, a short kiss, but not so short that it ended before she realized it. The elegant woman gave a tinkling giggle in her ear.

"Hehe, so cute! Ah, such an adorable Master I have! Thank you so so so much again for choosing to summon me!"

The summoner had anticipated this going differently. She had known her legends, she had wanted to summon this particular heroic spirit. But she had expected her to be more... regal and reserved, as a queen, coy and clever, as a seducer. This energetic display of affection completely threw her off. She stammered.

"I, um..."

Medb gave a cheerful look, taking a step back, keeping her hands on the master's shoulders.

"Mhmhm, I'm sorry, I got a little carried away, my Master! Ah, speaking of..."

She slid a hand down the stunned woman's arm, taking her hand with the command seals on it, lifting it delicately. Medb's other hand touched the marks, tracing over them, a blush coming to her face.

"Ahhh... So tempting, it might be fun to try feeling these at least once..."

She lifted the hand up higher, closing her eyes, placing a passionate kiss on the back of the summoner's hand. Lowering it, she now petted the back of her master's hand, a gentle and tantalizing touch.

"...but don't you worry yourself about these, Master. I'll always be happy to do all that you ask..."

She now took the hand with the command seals and rubbed her cheek against it, further flustering the girl that summoned her.

"I am happy to be your Servant, in my mind, in my heart... and in my body~"

She emphasized the last bit by letting going of her hand, holding up her arms on each side of her chest and doing a playful wiggle. The helpless girl's eyes momentarily gazed there, before looking back up at her, giving an awkward cough.

"Um, I..." She tried to make a coherent thought, anything at all. "...Are you... really so comfortable with being a servant...?"

Medb gave a smile and a nod. "Well of course! I do love you, after all, and besides..." She beamed brightly, proudly. "...you are already mine, after all. You belong to me, you know? You and everything else in this world."

Had she done some sort of charm spell...? No, there was no way, she had prepared for that, knowing Medb, and it would hardly be becoming of a Servant to charm their Master... There could be no doubt, she hadn't used any spell at all here. The pink haired royal continued talking.

"...Everything exists for me, you see? Always has, and always will. Why, the very earth we step on..." She clacked her heel on the ground, putting her foot forward, as if to demonstrate. "...exists solely to hold me up. Were it not for me, the world and all things on it would not be real."

She did a twirl, gazing at her master with a sympathetic expression. "Hmm, perhaps you were expecting something more... subdued and seductive?" She gave her a sweet smile with a wink. "If that's what you want from me, I'd be glad to do it for you! Whatever you want me to be, that's what I will be!" Medb tilted her head, giving a more mischievous look. "Or perhaps you needed me to be seductive towards someone else...? If that's what you wish, simply name them. I will return with them dancing in the palm of my hand. Anybody, anything you desire, I will make it yours. Because I love you!"

The summoner shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "A-are... Are you just so grateful to be summoned that you say you love me...?"

The queen's smile was once again an innocent and understanding one, as she shook her head. "Oh no no, that's not it at all! You see... I truly do love you. I love you, and everyone, and everything else." Her cheeks turned a pink color like her hair. "See, as I said... All things are mine, they are all my treasures... And so, since I am the center of all, since it all is mine, all meant to be mine... Well, how can I not love it? All that is mine, I love dearly, for how can it not be wonderful and beautiful if it is something I possess? And if all things are mine, then I will love them all with all my heart, every single thing that exists, I desire it, I cherish it, I own it... I love it~!"

She grinned. A pure, radiant, innocent grin. The master understood now. There were no mistakes made in her summoning. This truly was Queen Medb, the queen who had many loves... Someone innocent yet lustful. Someone arrogant and proud, yet capable of being humble towards her subjects, willing to satisfy and please them however they needed. She greedily, selfishly claimed ownership and importance above all things in the universe, yet shared her overflowing affection with it all, somehow able to generously offer all that was asked of her out of unerring love. She could say it all without deceit, without a modicum of guilt in her, because she absolutely felt what she called love for all things. The master took a deep breath.

"Then... Is there something you want from me, Medb?"

The royal servant patted the girl's head. "Ah, you wish to make me yours, don't you? Many have..." The master blushed again. "...Of course, I will be happy to satisfy all your deep desires, and have you satisfy mine~ Naturally, I have my wants, my yearnings, and I'd be positively delighted to have you... fulfill those, my cute Master~" She gave a quick, soft kiss on the summoner's lips. Completely genuine, filled with passion. "But for now, I'm more interested in what you want... One never summons a Servant into a Grail War without reason, you know? So, what is it that makes my darling subject need the help of her queen? Do you simply want to show me your bravery and strength in battle, as my hero? That would be wonderful... Or is there a wish you need granted by the Grail...? I hope it's some noble, selfless cause..." Medb winked. "Those are the sorts of people I can't stop loving the most~"

She stuttered. "Er, uh, well..." The woman took a deep breath. "...I work to bring peace, to deliver justice, to keep order around here..." Medb nodded, listening intently. "So, with what I could obtain, I believed there would be no greater Servant to help keep things organized, to keep my subordinates in line, than you... And, if possible..." She sighed. "...my wish for the Grail, if it even works, is just... to stay alive until I can ensure that things will continue to function as they should. That those who would be unjust, no matter how high up or powerful they are, will receive their punishment and learn to stay in line. Until I'm certain of that future... I can't rest."

Medb gave an understanding nod, then a swift hug. "Ah, to think I'd be summoned by such a sweet and noble hero... As your queen, I promise you, I will do all in my power to help you achieve that. I will serve as your whip, my Master~"

The master managed a small smile. "Th-thank you... Erm, then... What about you? What would you wish from the Grail?"

Queen Medb gave her innocent smile once again. "Ah, you would ask me...? Very well. Of course, the Grail is already mine, as all treasures are... So of course, no, there is nothing I wish for myself from it... But..." She tilted her head. "What I would wish for from the Grail... is a wish for others. A gift to my wonderful, adorable subjects..." She tapped her finger on her chin. "I would wish for domination. Complete and total domination, of every heart." She said it without a hint of malice. Which made it all the more chilling. "Well, to explain it better... I would wish that everyone would fully understand the love I hold for them. To have them know and share in and embrace the love in my heart... It would be beautiful, wouldn't it?" She could tell, Medb meant it; the queen thought it would be truly wonderful without any doubts. "No one would fight against me if they simply understood my feelings for them are true and pure... They could all confide in me their wishes and desires, and I could grant them all... I could end all conflict between everyone. I suppose that makes our goals aligned, doesn't it, my love?" The summoner could at least nod in agreement with that part of it. Medb smiled, satisfied. "Yes, I think that wish would make me very happy... You will consider granting it, won't you, Master?"

Her head slowly nodded up and down. "I will certainly... think it over, Medb."

The pink haired girl giggled. "Ah, you should probably get in the habit of calling me Rider... We have a Grail War to win, don't we?" She ruffled her Master's hair, as innocent and adoring as ever. "Well, don't fret if you slip up... After all, I'm sure all the other Servants and Masters will come to be our allies once they understand who I am... in due time. Well, where should we start first, Master...?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's no particular character the Master summoning her is supposed to be, nor is this meant to be an alternate version of any particular Grail War, it's just a general conceptual Grail War.  
> Also Medb should be bi/pan and nothing you say will convince me otherwise.


End file.
